Pakt tymczasowy
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Nieuzgodnione zawczasu cienie - i blaski - improwizowanego na polu walki paktu. Uprzedzam lojalnie, ci panowie to nie moja specjalność. Nie odpowiadam za kanoniczność postaci :


— Uczeszesz mnie — zadysponował Shiranui. Harada na dłuższą chwilę zaniemówił.

TAK!

To znaczy, oczywiście, nie ma mowy. Po prostu mowy nie ma.

— Żee... Co? — wykrztusił wreszcie.

— Czesać. Czesanie. Grzebień. Chyba robisz to czasem? — warknął zniecierpliwiony demon. Sanosuke milczał, popatrując nieufnie na swojego wątpliwego sprzymierzeńca. Owszem, chwilowy pakt z niesfornym oni sprawdził się znakomicie w walce z rasetsu. Pakt ten zawarty został trochę na łapu—capu: dwa, trzy zdania, wykrzyczane do siebie nawzajem przez obu wojowników, zmuszonych przez niesprzyjające, czerwonookie okoliczności do współpracy. Jednak Harada był zupełnie pewien, że żaden z nich nie wspominał ani słowem o ewentualnym czesaniu. Czego się tej zakale piekieł zachciewa?

— Nooo, nie stój tak! Idziemy! — ponaglił oni.

— Dokąd? — badał ostrożnie samuraj.

— Nad jezioro!

Oczywiście, nad jezioro. Sanosuke zmrużył oczy. Oczywiście. Nie chodziło po prostu o czesanie — co by się, owszem, przydało tym gęstym, jedwabistym, niesfornym, kuszącym... hm... oczywiście, cholernie przeszkadzającym w walce — włosom odmieńca. Gdyby Shiranui faktycznie miał na myśli to, o czym mówił, można by to było zrobić tu i teraz, tak, jak stali, bez najmniejszego problemu. Harada wziąłby po prostu grzebień, zanurzyłby palce w tej czarnolśniącej masie, spływającej fioletem aż do pasa, rozmierzwionej bezwstydnie, e, i, yhm, oczywiście, jako honorowy wojownik wyświadczyłby towarzyszowi broni tę niewielką grzeczność. Nie, na pewno nie chodziło o czesanie.

Więc o co chodziło, na wszystkie demony piekieł?

Chwilowo z grona piekielnych pomiotów w zasięgu był tylko dorodny oni, ale to — najwyraźniej — wystarczało. Oficer Shinsengumi, nadal — rzecz oczywista — nieufny i podejrzliwy, zmierzył wzrokiem imponujące loki Shiranuiego, raz, i jeszcze raz, dla wszelkiej pewności ponowił inspekcję — aż wreszcie, wzruszywszy ramionami, ruszył za towarzyszem, niecierpliwie ciągnącym go gdzieś na wschód.

Co wypadało akuratnie... w krzakach?

— Dokąd idziemy? — zapytał po raz kolejny Sanosuke. Oni szybkim krokiem maszerował przez rzadkie zarośla, gniewnie potrząsając bujną grzywą i pomrukując coś pod nosem. Listki, gałązki i różne drobiazgi czepiały się jego głowy jak przysłowiowy rzep ogona... hm. Harada zamyślił się, szukając stosownego zamiennika „psiego ogona", ale do głowy nie przychodziło mu absolutnie nic, co dałoby się porównać z włosami, bezczelnie falującymi przed nosem samuraja.

— Dokąd idziemy, dokąd idziemy — przedrzeźnił go rozdrażniony Shiranui. — Nad wodę, oczywiście! Muszę zmyć tę pieprzoną posokę, bo mi się kołtun zrobi! Kołtun!

— Oj — rzekł ostrożnie Sanosuke. Przyspieszył jednak kroku, dotrzymując tempa towarzyszowi. Rzeczywiście, kołtun w tych włosach, to by było niewybaczalne barbarzyństwo. Po prostu — nie do pomyślenia.

— Całe szczęście, że jakiś staw tu jest, widziałem po drodze. Ale, na litość! Zimna woda! Stojąca! Założę się, że będą tam glony! Całe stada paskudnych glonów! A ja nawet nie mam ze sobą mydła!

Zatrzymał się raptownie i odwrócił do Sanosuke. Minę miał tak pełną żalu, że Chizuru, gdyby tu była, bez wątpienia rzuciłaby się go utulać i pocieszać. Cóż, może Hijikata—san słusznie mawiał, że Shinsengumi wiele się mogą nauczyć od Chizuru. Na początek Harada wyciągnął ostrożnie dłoń i klepnął Shiranui po ramieniu, po czym szybko schował rękę za plecami. Lepiej było nie prowokować... Niczego nie prowokować.

— No, nie przejmuj się tak — rzucił lekko. — Mam trochę mydła w sakwie przy siodle, mogę pójść i przynieść.

— E, nie warto. — Oni spuścił nos na kwintę. — Rasetsu z pewnością wszystko rozszarpali. Parszywe szczury.

— Parszywe — zgodził się całkowicie samuraj.

— I teraz muszę myć włosy bez mydła! W wodzie z glonami! — Shiranui pomaszerował przed siebie, wściekle roztrącając krzaki i prychając ze złości. Sanosuke szedł za nim, kiwając zgodliwie głową. Kolejne niewybaczalne barbarzyństwo. Gdyby mieli mydło, można by te włosy namaścić porządnie, wypłukać, jeszcze trochę namaścić... Cała krew tych szczurzych ścierw zmyłaby się bez śladu, a shiranuiowa gęstwa zrobiłaby się mięciutka, gładka i... I można by ją było uczesać, bo w końcu o to chodziło. Chociaż, chwileczkę? Harada zmarszczył brwi. Przecież już ustalił, że oni ma z pewnością jakieś podejrzane motywy i że wcale nie chodzi o czesanie...?

Stanęli nad jeziorem. Nie zaatakowały ich żadne ludożercze glony, ale za to pojawiło się całkiem sporo komarów. Sanosuke westchnął ciężko. Cóż, skoro już zawarł pakt z tym odmieńcem, trzeba go było dotrzymać. Tymczasem rzeczony odmieniec przykucnął nad wodą i nieufnie zanurzył w niej jeden palec. Potem drugi. A potem bardzo, bardzo ciężko westchnął.

— Przeklęci rasetsu — podsumował.

— No — przytaknął samuraj. Nadal nieufny, skupił wzrok na skulonej sylwetce odmieńca — najwygodniej było wpatrywać się gdzieś pomiędzy czubkiem imponującej grzywy Shiranuiego, a koniuszkami włosów, podwijającymi się figlarnie w loczki. Czerń gładkiej gęstwiny połyskiwała fioletem — a może to fiolet przenikał się z czernią, a może...

Na twarzy Harady Sanosuke wylądował czarny, zmięty i na dobitkę przepocony podkoszulek.

— Heeeeej! — wrzasnął oburzony wojownik, wymachując gniewnie niespodziewanym pociskiem. Shiranui znów nie zwrócił na niego najmniejszej uwagi — rozbierał się dalej, ciskając za siebie jeden po drugim rękawy — zadziwiająco precyzyjnie wylądowały na ramionach Harady – następnie szalik, a wreszcie — szarfę z włosów, którą obarczony całym już stosem odzieży samuraj uchwycił dwoma palcami w locie.

— Co ty do diaska wyprawiasz?

— Chyba widać? — odrzekł z przekąsem oni, przyklęknął na brzegu jeziorka i wziął głęboki oddech przed zanurzeniem swoich cennych włosów w nieprzegotowanej i prawdopodobnie intensywnie zarybionej — i zaglonionej — mętnej wodzie.

— Jak już muszę dopuścić to robactwo do włosów, to niech będzie. Ale do szalika żadnych wodnych płazińców nie dopuszczę! — dopowiedział jeszcze.

I chlup.

Sanosuke odwrócił taktownie wzrok od wypiętych pośladków naprzeciwko. Te zachodnie ubrania naprawdę były nieprzyzwoite. A co do szalika... Cóż. Hijikata—san pewnie by polubił tego utrapieńca, nawet z całą jego bezczelnością, z pistoletami, tatuażem i wszystkim.

I z tymi długimi, gęstymi, pięknymi, ociekającymi rześką wodą włosami. Dzięki niech będą wszystkim bogom tego świata, nie wyglądało na to, żeby ośmieliły się je zbezcześcić jakieś narybki, płazińce, glony albo te inne, jak im tam, algi? Shiranui przepłukał porządnie całą grzywę, wykręcił ją i odcisnął na całej długości, otrzepał się, odcisnął jeszcze raz. Przez chwilę z marnym skutkiem przeczesywał palcami co grubsze kołtuny. Wreszcie poddał się i odwrócił wyczekująco do Sanosuke.

— No?

Cisza.

Z końców mokrych włosów skapywały kropelki wody, znacząc kryształowe strużki między liniami tatuażu. Długi kosmyk opadł na policzek Shiranuiego, przysłaniając kącik ust. Harada ani drgnął, kurczowo wczepiony w stosik przepoconych ubrań.

— No, co jest? Przecież się zgodziłeś! — W głosie oniego zabrzmiała niemalże panika. — Chyba mi tego nie zrobisz? Zawarliśmy układ! Nie wystawisz mnie przecież teraz do wiatru? Ktoś mi musi z tym pomóc! — odrzucił gęste, przesiąknięte wodą pasmo włosów na tył głowy.

— Jasne, jasne... Tylko... — Sanosuke właściwie nie słuchał. Miął w palcach ciemną szarfę i zagubionym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w kroplę wody, pełznącą powoli po skroni Shiranuiego.

— No cooo? — zawył oni.

— Nie mam grzebienia! — skłamał naprędce Harada.

— Nie nosisz grzebienia? — Śmiertelne zdumienie odbiło się w purpurowych oczach. Samuraj nic nie odpowiedział. Nosił przy sobie grzebień, oczywiście, że nosił. Zawsze miał przy sobie grzebień. Ale przecież nie będzie czesał własnym grzebieniem obcego faceta! Są jakieś granice, nawet w zawieranych na polu walki przymierzach! Miałby własny grzebień wsunąć w te ciemne, jedwabiste, wilgotne... Nie, nie, nie. To by było — niehigieniczne. Nie, nie, nie...

Niesamowite uczucie... Gdyby...

Nie.

Shiranui wzruszył ramionami i niedbałym gestem wyciągnął z tylnej, opiętej kieszonki nieduży grzebyk.

— Na szczęście mam własny. Ale że też ty nie nosisz?

— Noszę! — nie wytrzymał Sanosuke. — Tylko tak jakoś... — zastanowił się naprędce — Akurat na mnie wisiał jakiś rasetsu, więc go przebiłem kataną, ale już biegł drugi, więc musiałem w niego wbić grzebień.

Shiranui wzdrygnął się ze szczerym oburzeniem.

— Przeklęci rasetsu.

— No.

Chwila ciszy. Wreszcie oni odwrócił się tyłem do Harady i przysiadł w trawie ze skrzyżowanymi nogami.

— To chodź, miejmy to z głowy.

— Aha...

— Tylko wiesz. Delikatnie...

— Jasne.

— Tak po jednym, no wiesz.

— Peewnie.

— I nie szarp czasem!

— A może byś się poszedł czesać z Amagirim? — zniecierpliwił się Sanosuke, zatrzymując się o krok od towarzysza. Ten złapał go czym prędzej za kostkę.

— No, nie wygłupiaj się, siadaj. Amagiri, też coś. Jemu bym miał dać swój grzebień do ręki? Nawet by nie wiedział, gdzie mi go wetknąć! To dobry kumpel, ale wiesz, to poważna sprawa. Nie daję się czesać byle komu.

Harada zapewne powinien był się poczuć mile połechtany. Tymczasem poczuł się połechtany aż nadto miło, czym prędzej usiadł więc za plecami Shiranuiego i po prostu — użył grzebienia. Najwyraźniej wetknął go we właściwe miejsce i ani nie szarpał, ani nie ciągnął, bo już po kilku pasmach oni zaczął wydawać odgłosy błogiego szczęścia.

Przenikliwe.

Sanosuke zmarszczył brwi. Czuł się trochę dziwnie. Właściwie, to bardzo dziwnie się czuł. Ostrożnie, włosek po włosku, delikatnie, siedział tu i czesał Shiranuiego Kyou jak córkę szoguna w jakiejś pieprzonej bajce. Sytuacja nie przypominała jednak żadnej pamiętanej przez Haradę bajki — damy z dziecinnych opowieści ani nie wydawały takich błogich pojękiwań, ani nie przeginały do tyłu głowy w taki sposób, ani się tak nie wierciły i nie przesuwały coraz bardziej do tyłu i nie próbowały się oprzeć policzkiem o męskie ramię. Ramię Harady nie takich wyzwań zaznało, jednak to, że Shiranui praktycznie usiadł mu na kolanach, cały czas się wiercąc, głowę położył na jego piersi, mruczał i mamrotał coś bezładnie, podstawiając pod ręce towarzysza całe pasma włosów — to było nader dziwne uczucie. Na litość, przecież tylko go czesał! Nie robił nic, co mogłoby sprowokować takie zachowanie. Ani nie masował mu głowy, a przynajmniej nie przesadnie, ani nie zadrapywał go zaczepnie po szyi, ani go nie gładził po płatkach uszu, ani, ani! Po prostu go czesał, najzwyklejszym w świecie grzebieniem w dodatku, a to z uszami, to było tylko po to, żeby przesunąć przemoczone kosmyki do tyłu. Shiranui nie miał żadnych powodów, żeby akurat wtedy tak przenikliwie zamruczeć w haradowe ramię.

— Nie wiem, co ty w ogóle myślisz, że robisz, ale masz natychmiast przestać — przywołał go do porządku Sanosuke. Poczuł przez chwilę pokusę, żeby naprawdę pociągnąć go za włosy, ale właściwie odczuwał różnorakie pokusy, odkąd oni rozsiadł się przed nim i wręczył mu grzebień, samuraj zignorował więc dzielnie nieprzystojne impulsy.

— Co ja sobie myślę, Harrrrada? — mruczał oni. Jego zęby przesunęły się po grubym materiale zachodniej kurtki wojownika. — Oj, Harrrrrada, Harrrrada...

— Dopóki trzymam twoje włosy w garści, raczej powinieneś się przyzwoicie zachowywać — ostrzegł go Sanosuke, dla potwierdzenia ujmując w garść grube loki. Zmarszczył lekko brwi, gdy jego palce samowolnie wplotły się w jedwabistą, podsuszoną już grzywę, na dobre w ten sposób unieruchomione.

— A, jasne, Harrrrrada. Jestem strrrrrasznie przyzwoity. A wiesz, co ja myślę? — Zęby powędrowały w górę ramienia, a nos oniego powęszył przy podbródku samuraja. Sanosuke zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę. Nie będzie reagował na takie... Yhm. Potarł palcami ciemny kosmyk. Pieprzony odmieniec. Pieprzone włosy. Pieprzone, piękne włosy.

— Myślę sobie, Harrrrada... — mruczał Shiranui — że to ty jesteś niedobrrrrry. Bardzo niedobrrrrry samurrrrraj. — Znienacka przekręcił się, siadając okrakiem na kolanach Sanosuke — patrzył mu prosto w twarz, ale nie zrobił ani jednego gestu, żeby wyrwać swoje loki, przeklęte czy nie przeklęte, z dłoni towarzysza. Zamiast tego sięgnął do jego guzików — zachodnie ubrania, które od pewnego czasu były koszmarem poranków i wieczorów Harady, dla bezczelnego odmieńca najwyraźniej nie miało tajemnic. Zręcznie zsunął z niego marynarkę i koszulę aż do nadgarstków — przypatrzył mu się bacznie i, najwyraźniej zadowolony z widoku, bezceremonialnie ugryzł go w szyję. Zaskoczony Sanosuke wypuścił z rąk grzebień i włosy Shiranuiego — ten natychmiast wykorzystał okazje, żeby wyłuskać dłonie samuraja z rękawów. Górne warstwy ubrania wylądowały w trawie razem z grzebieniem, na który oni nie zwrócił najmniejszej uwagi, zajęty obcałowywaniem maleńkiej ranki.

— Widzisz, Harrrrada — mruczał, moszcząc się wygodniej na jego kolanach — taki niedobrrrry jesteś dla mnie.

— Bo... Bo co? — westchnął Sanosuke. Ich układ z pola walki z całą pewnością nie obejmował takich rzeczy. Ale — z drugiej strony — niezręcznie byłoby takie rzeczy wtedy omawiać...? A, diabła tam. Co tu było do omawiania? Oficer Shinsengumi musi umieć chwytać okazję pełnymi garściami, nieprawdaż?

— Niedobrrrry Harrrrada — powtarzał mruczliwie Shiranui. — Jesteś kłamczuch... A ja cię nakrrrryłem, ha. — Położył mu ręce na ramionach i popchnął delikatnie. Harada wylądował plecami w trawie, mając nad sobą uśmiechniętego maniacko oniego. Shiranui pochylał się tak nisko, że czołem oparł się o czoło samuraja, a jego włosy spłynęły po ramionach prosto w wyczekujące dłonie Sanosuke.

— No, nakrrrryłem cię.

No, właściwie, to owszem, ale...?

— Kłamczuszek. — Wąski język łaskotał Haradę pod szczęką. — Niegrzeczny.

— Yhhhhhm...

— Ha. — Shiranui pokiwał głową z satysfakcją. — Ha.

Po czym sięgnął do paska spodni Sanosuke i jednym płynnym ruchem wyciągnął mu z przedniej kieszeni grzebyk.

— Cały czas go miałeś! — oznajmił triumfalnie.

Cisza.

Harada spojrzał na towarzysza bardzo, bardzo ciężkim wzrokiem. Po czym puścił jego włosy i wyciągnął mu z ręki swój grzebień, a następnie rzucił go w trawę.

— Jeszcze coś? — spytał krótko. Maniacki uśmiech oniego tylko się poszerzył.

— Ach, nic. Odkąd gramy w tej samej drużynie, lubię cię nawet bardziej, Harada. Zwłaszcza, jak jesteś niegrzeczny.

Sanosuke prychnął i bezceremonialnie pociągnął Shiranui za włosy. Tamten zniżył głowę i zamruczał, przeciągając językiem po szyi samuraja.

— Naprrrawdę... Fajnie się grrra z tobą w jednej drrrużynie.

Harada utrzymał beznamiętny wyraz twarzy aż do chwili, kiedy włosy oniego załaskotały go w pępek.

— To tylko tymczasowy układ — przypomniał słabo.

— Cicho tam. Uczesałeś mnie, a teraz ja cię... uczeszę.

Taaak, zawarcie paktu ze Shiranuim Kyou niewątpliwie gwarantowało obustronną satysfakcję.


End file.
